


Cover art for "Shaw's Captive"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for the awesome swoopswoop for her wonderful story! ♥</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/46456215273/im-back-with-two-more-ebook-covers-this-time">Also on tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Shaw's Captive"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swoopswoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoopswoop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shaw's Captive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/661451) by [swoopswoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoopswoop/pseuds/swoopswoop). 




End file.
